Sailor Moon: Pure Stars
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Sailor Moon Continued after StarS. After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.**

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters**

**Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

**marsreikosan16's Notes: This is the beginning of one of my fan seasons Sailor Moon Pure Stars. After this book is complete, I will start on a new book called Sailor Moon Eternal Stars. So right now each chapter is an episode. In this story, there will be around 52 chapters. The rest will be around 36. **

**Sorry the Three Lights/Sailor Starlights and the Outers will not appear in this book/Season.**

**There will be some minor characters in there and in the later on chapters, more about the truth of the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom will be revealed.**

**Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the New Year; Soldier of the Sun**

It was morning around seven in the morning when the alarm sounded in Usagi's room. It read 8 AM (someone changed the alarmXD) Usagi looked at the time and started freaking out. She hurried into her school uniform and hurried downstairs.

"I'm so late!" Usagi cried out. Her parents and younger brother were watching her frantic behavior as she grabbed her lunch and school bag and headed out the door, running to school.

"Big sis isn't late," Shingo said looking at the clock.

"I actually set her clock differently," Mr. Tsukino said with a smile.

"Kenji?!" Ikuko explained.

"I thought that would help her get to school on time."

"That is very smart of you, Oto-san," Shingo smirked.

Usagi hurried up to the school and stops when she sees Ami at the gates.

"Usagi-chan, you're early," Mizuno Ami said, surprised.

"I am?" Usagi asked.

Ami nodded and soon their other two friends Kino Makoto and Aino Minako arrived.

"Are you guys excited about the first day of second year of high school?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what classes we're in this year," Makoto wondered.

"I hope we're in the same class together," Ami said, "I never got to be in the same class with you last year."

"I want to study hard and do my very best this year," Usagi said and marched over to the class boards.

"I don't think Usagi has the chance," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, we'll help her," Minako said and the girls went with Usagi to see which class they are in.

Once Usagi reached the classroom board, she sees a blonde haired student standing looking to see which class she is in. To Usagi, she is very pretty. The student noticed Usagi staring at her and turned her head to look at Usagi.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked calmly with no sound of annoyance in her voice.

"Gomen," Usagi said bowing, "I just thought you are really pretty. I don't think we met. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san, I'm Hoshiyo Katie. Nice to meet you," The student said with a smile.

"I see that you met my classmate from last year," Ami said as the girls finally made it to the board.

"Hey Ami-chan," Katie said with a wave and then noticed Minako and Makoto.

"Oh, these are two of my other friends, Minako-chan and Mako-chan," Ami said pointing to her two other friends.

"Nice to meet all of you," Katie said.

"This is my classmate from last year, Hoshiyo Katie," Ami said.

"Nice to meet you Katie-chan," Minako said clinging onto her arm, "Wanna hang out with us after school?"

"I'm busy after school," Katie said.

"You're still training for the tournament?" Ami asked.

Katie nodded.

Makoto looked at the board and smiled, "looks like all five of us are in the same class together."

Usagi smiled and the five girls headed inside.

After school, Katie headed off to the ice arena a few blocks away from the school. Usagi followed her and finally caught up.

"I thought you're going to hang out with the others," Katie said.

"I wanna come with you," Usagi said, "I wonder what you do."

"I ice skate but this practice is a routine with two of my best friends."

"Oh... Can I watch?"

"Sure"

Soon they reached the ice arena and Katie got ready to put on her practice gear. Usagi sat in the stands waiting for the session to start so she can see Katie skate.

Soon three girls (one of them is Katie) came onto the ice and started skating around to warm up.

Back at Crown Parlor, the girls including Rei were sitting down drinking milkshakes with Luna and Artemis and Makoto came up with a question.

"Hey Luna, I was thinking... I know that there is a Sailor Moon only in this time. Have you ever thought about if there is a kingdom like the Moon Kingdom that was with the Silver Millennium?"

"Which kingdom are you preferring to?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure that if there is a kingdom on the sun. I never even heard of people living on the sun before," Makoto said.

"Legend has it that there was once a kingdom that stood ruled by the queen Aurora. If that legend is true, I would like to find out more about this kingdom."

"I'm not sure if there is another princess we have to protect or is one of the senshi to protect the moon princess."

"I'm not sure about that Mako-chan," Luna said, "right now, Chaos has not invaded yet so we should relax for right now."

~After Katie's practice~

"You were so great, Katie-chan," Usagi said as the two walked out of the building.

"Thanks" Katie smiled, "Well I better head home now."

"Yeah, Nice hanging out with you," Usagi said heading off, "See you in school~!"

Katie headed home. It was pretty dark out. Soon she reached an alley way and decided to take a shortcut home. She went through the alley where it is dark.

Before she knew it she was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall. Katie yelped and cringed when she hit her head.

"Long time no see, Katia," a voice said... It sounded a little lustful but Katie can tell it was a female's voice, "I never knew that you will be hiding your face around here."

"Who... who are you?" Katie asked, choking.

"I just came to get a little something from you."

Soon Katie screamed as she feels part of her soul is being sucked out of her body. The mysterious woman smirked and disappeared in black flames. Katie fell onto the cold floor.

~In Rei's shrine~

Rei felt the presence of Chaos and ran out of the shrine and headed to the one place where it occurred. Once she reached the alley, she spotted only Katie lying on the ground and took her back to the shrine. She laid the blonde on a futon and allowed her to rest.

'I'll have to call the girls tomorrow about this. I hope they don't mind missing a day in school,' Rei thought before leaving the room.

~The next morning~

Rei picked up her phone and called the other girls over to the shrine. The girls along with the cats hurried to Rei's Shrine.

"Rei-chan, why did you call us here?" Ami said. "I'm going to be late for school."

"This is very important. I sensed Chaos's presence and when I went to investigate I found a girl collapsed on the floor of an alley."

"How can that be?" Luna asked.

"Looks like we have to fight this one enemy."

"Oh yes," Makoto said sarcastically, "time to be senshi again."

"Can we see this girl?" Ami asked.

"Sure follow me," Rei said and the girls followed Rei to another room. They recognized her.

"That's Hoshiyo Katie," Ami said, "You found her?"

"What would our new 'friend' want with her?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know."

Luna senses something from Katie. She went over and sees a faint glow from Katie's bangs. She uses her paw and moves the bangs only to see a glowing but faint symbol on her forehead. It was the symbol of the sun.

"Another senshi?!" Luna explained.

"Huh?" The girls wondered and moved closer to get a better look.

"That's the symbol of the sun... Looks like the legend is true after all," Artemis said.

Just at that moment, a strange talisman and Sailor Moon's Eternal tier (still broken from the batter against Galaxia) appeared and light from the mysterious talisman transferred into the broken tier and fixed it.

The girls plus the cats, were shocked at what happened.

"The Eternal Tier..." Rei said.

"It's repaired," Ami said.

Katie soon woke up to see her classmates and a girl she has never seen before in front of her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at my shrine. I found you lying on the ground in an alley and brought you here... since I don't know where you live," Rei said.

"Oh..." Katie said.

"Oh, I'm Hino Rei by the way," Rei said blushing a little bit.

"Katie, you are a sailor senshi," Luna said with a smile. Katie looked down only to see a... talking cat.

"Kya! A talking Cat just spoke to me?" Katie said freaking out.

"You are a senshi, one of the guardians destined to protect the Earth. Since there is a new evil risen, we need you to transform."

"Huh?" The girl asked confused.

"Girls, transform!" Luna ordered and the five girls got out their transformation items.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal"

"Make Up!"

The five girls transformed into their senshi forms.

"You guys are the sailor senshi all this time?"

"You got it~!" Sailor Moon smiled.

"Now, Katie-chan, it's your turn," Luna said. Take this pen and transform by shouting: Sun Star Power, Make Up."

Katie nodded and held up the star pen.

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!"

Katie was soon bathed in light and as the light disappeared, she was wearing a white leotard with yellow skirt and sailor collar with yellow high heals and a ribbon swirling around her legs and orange bows. She was also wearing a tiara (but it's hidden behind her bangs.) She is now... Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun looked at her new outfit.

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Sun," Luna said with a smile.

"Do I sense a party getting started?" a mysterious voice said. The senshi turned to look outside to see a woman wearing a long maroon colored dress with butterfly wings. She even has short black hair.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"I am Cho, one of the faithful followers of my queen."

"And who is this queen you are talking about?" Mars asked getting ready to attack.

"I hate answering questions from the likes of you. How about a dance?!" Cho said attacking with her wind power.

The girls quickly dodged the attack and Venus began to attack.

"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock."

Cho barely dodged it and got hit.

"That's not fair," the villainess hissed. Sailor Sun decided to make her attack.

"Solar Escalation!"

A beam of light hits Cho in the back and Cho can feel her weakness burning. She knows that if she gets hit by sunlight, she has to retreat.

"Seams like you are lucky. I have to retreat!" Cho said, "Until next time, I'll torture you all!"

Cho disappeared and a small fragment floated towards Sailor Sun and was absorbed into her body.

"What was that?" Jupiter asked.

"So it seems like Cho failed," a voice said. Sailor Sun looked up to see the person with the familiar voice.

"It's you again?" Sun explained.

"So this is what I sensed," Mars said.

"I am Stella, the princess of the Sol Kingdom. I'm here to play the game."

"What game?!" Jupiter said, readied herself to attack.

"You should know what I'm talking about Sailor Sun? The Star Princess Game. I'm fitted to be the Star Princess of this Galaxy."

"Star Princess?" Luna said when she heard that word. Then she realized something.

"There is one other princess that you have protected Sun dear that is now the Star Princess of this Galaxy."

Sailor Moon wondered if Stella meant her... She is the moon princess.

"Well then," Stella said, "I have already captured two princesses of that similar level and I'm going to save the Star Princess of this galaxy for last. We'll meet again, lovelies."

Stella soon disappeared. The senshi now have a different enemy.

"Star Princess game huh?"

"Which Star Princess is she talking about?"

"I think she is talking about the Yellow Star Princess of the Solar Kingdom."

"Huh?" the senshi said together.

"That princess has a group of four guardians. I don't know about two of them but there are two that might have been reborn here on Earth from the Silver Millennium. From what I heard, this group of senshi were the first to be born when the universe was created. These two senshi we must look for are known as Leto and Latona: The Sister Senshi."

"Those two must be out there somewhere," Venus said.

"Two more senshi? Just how many senshi are there in our system?" Mars asked.

"I don't know. We shall know when the time comes."

"And the star princesses?"

"I guess they are the comrades of the Yellow Star Princess. I don't know how they came to be but what I heard from Queen Serenity is that there are seven of them."

"That means there are five left out there we have to find and protect."

"Four of them live in different Galaxies," Luna said.

"If so... We have to find our comrades from the Silver Millennium," Jupiter said.

"Well another mission has been said. Find the Legendary Senshi and protect the princesses."

"YEAH~!" the six senshi shouted and put their hands together.

"And Sailor Sun? Welcome to the team!" Moon said and Sailor Sun smiled.

Elsewhere, a girl with light brown hair was in a small shop working on some tools and mechanics. We can't see her eyes because she was wearing goggles.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**What do you think? I better start up writing the next chapter/Episode for this story. Who do you think the girl might be? Sailor Comet? Sailor Star? Sailor Leto or Sailor Latona? We will all know next time so stay tuned!**

**Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.**

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters**

**marsreikosan16's Notes: Another chapter of Sailor Moon Pure Stars. We get to find out who is our next Senshi. **

**There will be some minor characters in there and in the later on chapters, more about the truth of the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom will be revealed.**

**Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Chapter 2: The Genius Mechanic, Soldier of the Proxima Centauri**

It was early in the morning when Katie Hoshiyo got up. It had been a few days since her first battle as a Senshi. The Inners did give her a welcome party with lots of cake, cookies, ice cream, and pizza.

(Flashback)

In Rei's shrine, Katie looked over her transformation wand. It's different than the others.

"Don't worry, Katie-chan," Ami said, "We'll be able to help you reach super mode."

"Super?" Katie asked.

"It's the form they're in, You're still in regular form so it will take a while for you to reach Super form," Luna said.

Katie blinked. The moment she became a Senshi, her life got different. She is no longer a teenage schoolgirl/figure skater. She is now a guardian.

(End Flashback)

Katie woke up and stretched out her limbs. She got ready for the day. She fixed up her favorite breakfast: A cheese omelet.

"Ah, what I love about mornings," Katie said to herself and ate her omelet.

She got her things ready to go to school and the ice rink. Soon she headed out the door and walked over to the ice rink.

Over at Ami's apartment, she was looking over her mini computer, It wasn't working at all.

"That's strange. I better have Luna take a look at it."

Later on after school in Crown Parlor, Luna was looking over Ami's computer.

"That's strange. I never thought that it would stop working," Luna said.

"How are we to fix it?" Ami asked.

"Strangely I would like to know more about this Stella person."

"Oh yeah the one with the orange hair."

(Flashback)

"So it seems like Cho failed," a voice said. Sailor Sun looked up to see the person with the familiar voice.

"It's you again?" Sun explained.

"So this is what I sensed," Mars said.

"I am Stella, the princess of the Sol Kingdom. I'm here to play the game."

"What game?!" Jupiter said, readied herself to attack.

"You should know what I'm talking about Sailor Sun? The Star Princess Game. I'm fitted to be the Star Princess of this Galaxy."

"Star Princess?" Luna said when she heard that word. Then she realized something.

"There is one other princess that you have protected Sun dear that is now the Star Princess of this Galaxy."

Sailor Moon wondered if Stella meant her... She is the moon princess.

"Well then," Stella said, "I have already captured two princesses of that similar level and I'm

going to save the Star Princess of this galaxy for last. We'll meet again, lovelies."

(End Flashback)

"What could she mean by star princess?"

"From what I heard from the Moon Kingdom is a Star Princess is a guardian of a galaxy. Their powers are so pure, they can ward off Evil. For the role of a star princess, their way of protecting is not have people protect her but her protecting them."

"Then how come there are seven and not a billion since there are a lot more galaxies out there?" Minako Asked.

"Simple. Chaos only wants the Star Princesses dead. If the Star Princesses group together, it can create an immense of power, so pure it can destroy Chaos."

"So the princess Sun was protecting is a Star Princess?"

"Correct, the Yellow star Princess."

"So why is Stella after her?"

"probably to gain control of the Galaxy."

"Well, We won't let this Stella person take control of the Galaxy."

No one noticed that Usagi was staring at a girl working a blueprint.

"Usagi?" Rei called out to her friend.

"Nani?" She asked.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, there's a girl over there who is working on blueprints," Usagi said pointing out to the girl sitting at the other booth.

"She must be a mechanic," Luna said.

"Maybe I can ask her to fix this," Ami said and got up. She walked over to the young girl. The girl had her hair in a bun. She even had a mole underneath her left eye.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Mizuno Ami, I know you are a mechanic so don't you think you can fix my computer?" Ami asked politely holding out her mini computer.

"Sure," The girl tooko the little laptop and carefully took it apart. She looked at the circuits to make sure they are working properly. She used a mini screwdriver and tightened up the screws.

"Well?" Ami asked.

"It should be working fine now. It's just that the screws came loose," the young girl said.

"Thank you, miss…"

"It's Momoko, Hoshino Momoko," The girl said, "Well I gotta go now. My parents would want me back at the shop."

"Okay, later." Ami waved goodbye and Momoko leaves the restaurant. Ami headed back to the table relieved that her computer is finally fixed.

"Hoshino Momoko, huh?" Makoto said recognizing the name, "Hoshino Industries. They make a lot of stuff and what I heard is that they are inventing new things to help the world."

"Wow, her family must be famous," Minako said.

"Well not only that they own a small shop which is also their home. The owners, I believe, must be her parents and they spend a lot of time there."

"Makes me feel bad about Momoko."

"Which reminds me of a Senshi who created the Star Castanets," Luna said, "That girl, Momoko is no ordinary girl, she's the soldier of the Proxima Centauri, Sailor Star."

"No way!" Rei said a bit surprised.

"Proxima Centauri?" USagi asked.

"Really Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, "We studied about it in Astromany. Proxima Centauri is the Second closest Star to Earth."

"Oh…"

"Is Sailor Star one of the Legendary Senshi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, the fourth Senshi created."

"Well looks like we'll have to confront her soon enough."

Meanwhile, Cho shows up again targeting a new one. Soon she sees Momoko walking alone. Cho smirks and waited to attack her.

As Momoko was walking, she bumps into Katie.

"Sorry," Momoko bowed.

"It's okay," Katie said.

Momoko looked up at Katie and finally realizes something.

"You're friends with Maiko, right?"

"Yeah," Katie said.

"You're Katie? Maiko-chan told me a lot about you."

"oh, and you are?" Katie asked.

"Hoshino Momoko"

"I'm Hoshiyo Katie."

"So you're one of those people who are training for the upcoming tournament."

"Yeah," Katie said, "It's a lot of hard work. I'm even doing a number with two companions of mine."

"That's really cool," Momoko said and then started walking off, "Later"

Soon Katie had a bad feeling that something wasn't right, "It can't be…. Could it be?"

Katie raced off to the alley way and transformed.

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!"

As Momoko was walking down the path towards the shop, Cho stops her.

"Huh? What are you?" Momoko asked frightened.

"I've come to collect your energy," Cho said and started to attack, "Prepare to die!"

"Stop!" a voice said. Cho looked up to see Sailor Sun standing on the rooftop.

"It's you…." Cho said a bit annoyed.

Sun jumped down and faced Cho, "Soldier of light and Justice, Sailor Sun. In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you."

"I'll destroy you this time," Cho yelled and charged in on Sun.

"You wouldn't dare," Sun yelled and kicked Cho away.

Momoko watched helplessly as the two fought.

"Please Kami-sama…" Momoko whispered, "I want to help…"

Soon a light flashed and both Cho and Sun stopped to see what was going on. A planetary lip rod (like the Outers' transformation wands) appear in front of her. The crystal ball was spiked.

"Could it be….. that this girl is a Senshi?" Sun asked herself.

Momoko grabbed the rod and words clicked into her head.

"Star Planet Power, Make Up!"

Momoko felt her body change and soon she was standing as a senshi dressed in gold and silver.

"Soldier of Flash and Accuracy, Sailor Star. In the name of the Proxima Centauri, I'll punish you."

"Not another Senshi," Cho sweatdropped.

"Star Castanets…. Starblaze" Star shouted and sends out a blast of glowing energy at Cho. Cho got hit. Sun makes the next move.

"Solar Escalation."

"Ahhhhh!" Cho shouted and admitted her defeat, "Fine! You win."

Cho leaves and a piece of light floated down and went into Sun.

"What was that?" Star asked.

"A piece of my soul."

"Soul?"

"The enemy has a portion of my soul. The woman you just saw was a piece of it. But I'll be getting it back soon."

"Oh."

Sun transformed back into Katie. Star was surprised.

"Later" Katie said starting to leave.

"wait!" Star said. Katie turned and Star catched up to her.

"What?"

"I know I am a Senshi…. But I don't understand a lot of things."

"Well we'll just have to see the others. Follow me."

And the two girls went off to see the Inners at Crown Parlor.

From the rooftop, a girl with shoulder length, curly, dark purple hair sees the two girls leaving. She smiled, "Seems like it's about time to awaken the owner of the Yellow Star"

"Felicia-san," a girl dark orange hair up to her upper back said.

The purple haired girl turned to see her companion.

"Sarafina" she said.

"Is it really her from what our visions showed us?" Sarafina asked.

"It has to be her. But she'll have to keep this from the other Senshi. This galaxy is in danger" Felicia answered.

"Yeah and this girl, Sailor Sun, will have to understand what she really is."

"Even if she hasn't fully awaken her power."

"We'll see the results."

Soon the two girls disappeared.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter: Katie is in for the regionals, the first step into becoming a professional figure skater. Would she succeed? And now what's this? Another minion of Stella? We'll find out next time.**

**What do you think? Sorry for late post TT-TT. I'm such a failure. Well I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
